Celesti Lavander
Celesti is extremely passionate in everything. When her emotions come, the come with an intensity that is hard to imagine by those unknowing of her behavior. When she is sad she cries. When she is happy, she is gleeful to a gitty extreme. When she hates, she hates wholey and without remorse or regret for her actions. When she is angry, she flies into a nearly uncontrollable rage that almost none can get her out of until her target is destroyed. With these emotions comes extreme kindness of such that is hard to find in other beings. When you become her friend you are a friend for life. She loves completely and teachings others to be this way as well. Current Celesti was called the Chosen of Sheila as she was born to a human and an elf and is blessed with celestial blood. She currently is traveling to help her fully understand her new power. Her first clergy follow her wherever she goes, as she has not yet set up permanent residence anywhere. History Born to Rane and Fiona Lavander in Valis, Celesti was raised in the Temple of Sheila located in her home city. She was taught the ways of Sheila and raised to be a devout priestess. She never fully took to her studies, always understanding that there was more to her life than what the temple had given her. She was befriended by a priestess named Eline, who was often known as being insightful and a fortune teller. She constantly told Celesti she was special and that she had a special fire within her that one day will burn bright enough for others to see. Even though she loved the temple, she had always looked to the horizon in hopes of finding her destiny. During her youth her father and she would go on "camping trips," as Rane called them, where he would teach her wilderness survival and how to use a sword. One morning she finally became fed up with living within the confines of the temple and set off for adventure. She stole gear and gold from her father set off towards the east. She eventually arrived in a port city of which she didn't know the name, and boarded a ship to Ultramar. Eventually, she ended up in Geede where she met up with people that she would soon become close friends with, Hal the sorcerer, Desali, later Shezra and Davina. They discovered a secret plot to aquire the Song of Nephilim, a powerful device capable of killing entire populations of cities using sonic attacks. Throughout a year and some time, the Song was discovered and destroyed. It was during this adventure that she discovered the "fire within" as Eline had told her. One day during combat, she burst into flames. She was capable of firing rays of fire as well. Celesti has had two traumatic experiences that have greatly altered her life view. The first was when she was brutally raped by a gang of mercenaries. When it was over, and her friends showed up to help, she completely lost control and yet had single-sightened determined focus. This focus was dedicated to the complete destruction of the man in charge. The one responsible. When she came to, she was completely covered in his blood and gore with little recollection of what happened. Below her was the unrecognizable pile of gore that had once been her attacker. The second event was her death. She was smashed into pulp by a giant evil construct right before her father found her. She was taken back to be resurrected only to immediately set off for the Song of Nephilim where her friends were. When she arrived she found most of her friends dead. They assaulted to command center and took control only to have the king detonate it minutes later. They were able to escape. Afterwords, she inspired revolt in Dubshnit, the capital city of Russ, and overthrew the corrupt king. Separation of Power After the revolt was complete, Celesti left Ultramar and returned to Xepher. However, she did not go home. With her new friend Dani, she went to Vaerice and enjoyed the city of excess and sin. They spent a month living like kings within the city. Celesti spent this time on self reflection. She was her mother's daughter, but she was also different. She must learn power her own way and no longer rely on the power of Sheila. Through intense focus she severed her connection to her mother and lost much of her divine power that had previously aided her in her fights. She was left weakened and had to relearn how to fight. Her old abilities were gone and no longer aided her. She found an Orinal Nailo, a master in the art of elven sword play in Vaerice to assist her in her techniques and studied endlessly. After months of practice she emerged from her instruction a more powerful swordsman than she was before, no longer relying on the assistance of her divine mother Sheila. It was time she continued her journey to her destiny. Relationships Most of Celesti's friends have died during the defeat of the King of Dubshnit and destruction of the Song of Nephilim. She remains close with her childhood best friend, Jessica, who is a knight of light in service to Solus. She fell in love with Davina and was with her for quite some time. She longs to return to her, but also understands her new place in the world. Character Sheet Female Demigod Swashbuckler 21 / MR 4 (CR 23) Chaotic Neutral Medium Outsider (Chaotic, Divine, Mythic) Int +19; Senses Low-Light Vision, Darkvision, Perception +40, 1 mile sense, remote sensing 2, portfolio sense Defense AC 54 (10 + 8 Dex + 5 Natural + 12 Dodge + 1 Divine + 18 Sacred) HP 439 Fort +31, Ref +39, Will +30 Damage Reduction 15/mythic or deific; Spell Resistance 37; Immune ability damage, ability drain, acid, cold, death effects, disease, disintegration, electricity, energy drain, fire, massive damage, mind-affecting effects, paralysis, petrification, poison, polymorph, sleep, stunning Offense Speed 50' Fly 100' Good Melee *Fiery Bite +39/+35/+29/+24; 1d8 + 43 + 1d6 fire + 2d6 anarchic (15-20/x3) Spell-like abilities CL: 20; DC 28 + spell level *At Will: bull's strength, burning hands, calm emotions, charm person, charm monster, confusion, demand, disintegrate, dominate monster, earthquake, elemental body IV (fire only), elemental swarm (fire only), enthrall, euphoric tranquility, fire seeds, fire shield, fireball, flame blade, geas/quest, greater teleport (self only), heroism, implosion, inflict critical wounds, insanity, incendiary cloud, moonstruck, produce flame, rage, shout, suggestion, touch of idiocy, true strike, wall of fire *3/day: cloak of chaos, protection from law *1/day: aid, bless, break enchantment, chaos hammer, cure serious wounds, detect evil, dispel law, remove disease, mass charm monster, neutralize poison, resurrection, summon monster IX (chaotic only), word of chaos Statistics Str 16, Dex 27, Con 23, Int 23, Wis 21, Cha 40 (46) Base Atk +20/+16/+10/+5; CMB +22; CMD 72 Feats Call Truce, Combat Reflexes (9/rd), Deific Obedience (Sheila), Divine Protection, Dodge, Elven Blade Dance Step, Elven Bladedancing Style, Elven Unbalancing Blade Dance, Elven Swordmastery, Flame Blade Dervish Combat, Flashy Finesse, Greater Weapon Focus (longsword), Greater Weapon Specalization (longsword), Intoxicating Flattery, Leadership, Legendary Leader (Dex), Noble Scion of War, Osyluth Guile, Practiced Leader, Signature Deed (Dodging Panache), Skill Focus (Diplomacy), Skill Focus (Bluff), Signature Skill (Diplomacy), Sycophant, Toughness, Weapon Focus (longword), Weapon Specialization (longsword) Mythic Feats Toughness, Mythic Spell Lore (euphoric tranquility, fire shield, flame blade, rage) Epic Feats Epic Leadership Skills Acrobatics +32, Bluff +48, Diplomacy +50, Escape Artist +32, Intimidate +42, Perform (Dance) +42, Perform (Sing) +42, Perform (Sex) +42, Perform (Oratory), +42, Perception +41, Sleight of Hand +32, Sense Motive +39 Languages SQ ''' '''Divine Abilities Divine Aura 10ft (DC 28), Remote Communication, Godly Realm 100 ft., 1 mile sense, remote sensing 2, portfolio sense :Salient Divine Abilities Divine Inspiration (DC 28) :Charm Domain Dazing Touch 8/day; Charming Smile (DC 28) ::Love Subdomain Adoration 8/day (DC 28) ::Lust Subdomain Anything to Please 4/day (DC 28) :Fire Domain Fire Bolt 1d6 + 10, 8/day; Fire Immunity :Rage Subdomain Destructive Smite 10 damage 8/day; Rage 20 rds (power, power) Mythic Abilities Surge 1d8 11/day, Enhanced Ability (Cha), Always a Chance, Mob Ruler 80 ft, Press the Advantage, Punishing Blow Swashbuckler Abilities Panache 18, Deeds (Derring-Do, Dodging Panache, Opportune Parry and Reposte, Kip-Up, Menacing Swordplay, Precise Strike +21, Swashbucker Initiative, Swashbucker's Grace, Superior Feint, Targeted Strike, Bleeding Wound, Evasive, Subtle Blade, Dizzying Defense, Perfect Thrust, Swashbucker's Edge, Cheat Death, Steady Stab, Stunning Stab) Swashbucker's Finesse, Charmed Life 7/day, Nimble +5, Swashbuckler Weapon Training +5, The Boss Epic Panache Bleeding Panache Leadership 60 Cohort High Priestess Adria Grohshk Female Olmica Human Cleric of Celesti 19 Follower Levels: 1st 60000, 2nd 6000, 3rd 3000, 4th 1500, 5th 760, 6th 380, 7th 200, 8th 100, 9th 60, 10th 40, 11th 20 Gear *Headband of Charisma +6 *Ring of the Ecclesiarch Gold: 57,500 Category:People Category:PCs Category:Johnathan's Characters Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Chaotic Neutral Deity Category:Charm Domain Category:Destruction Domain Category:Fire Domain